rise_of_the_guardians_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
Daeva
Daeva is a Black Widow witch. She is role played by Skyebreeze. History Daeva lived in Europe as one of the spectators of the witch trials and executions. Her family were witches and they enjoyed putting curses on people and placing blame on another person. For years, the family kept their practices in secret and avoided the authorities, but then they decided to try a different spell. Within their spell book was a potion granted them youth and long life, the only condition was they need the life force of young people, preferably children due to be more vulnerable than a young adult. After two years of kidnapping and stealing children's life, it was until the son and daughter of a governor that was to be the demise of most of the family. Daeva managed to escape before she would get caught and traveled to another part of the world. She located a cave that led to the Earth's core and settled there. Daeva, still possessing the recipe of the potion, spent years tracking vulnerable people and taking their youth. She located a dark flower spirit named, Nazreen, who craved power, and enlisted her help in gathering children. While traveling, Daeva met a wealthy, young man and charmed him to marry her. Sometime after marrying him and giving birth to their two daughters, Bellatrix and Mercy, she tricked her husband to drink the potion and then she drained him of his life. Daeva placed the body in a river and used her magic to manipulate a jogger into believing that he committed the crime. The police arrive at the scene, but they couldn't find any evidence pointing to Daeva and arrested the jogger when he told them that he did it. The money that her husband had, went to Daeva and she used it to purchase items for her daughters, mostly for Bellatrix. Fourteen years later, Mercy was sent to live in a foster home, because Daeva considered her a disappointment compared to Bellatrix. After moving back the core, an evil star spirit named Orick the Slayer appeared and made an offer. Originally, they would help each other take down his main enemy, Damieon Celeste, she can have the Celeste grandchildren's youth and life. Daeva agreed and let Orick have Nazreen as his helper, while she'll also be Daeva's eyes and ears, making sure that Orick doesn't turn his back on their deal. After being together, they developed a relationship and moved in together. Unfortunately for Daeva, the Celeste siblings, Lupita, and Fran, destroyed the recipe for her life-stealing potion. Eventually, she and Orick decided to get married, despite on how they act towards each other. Eventually, they did after an incident regarding a meeting with human named, Captain Johnathon Overland Strider. Relationships Bellatrix * Daeva's favorite daughter and she currently lives with her mom. Mercy * Bellatrix's twin sister, but has been estranged from the family. Daeva didn't like Mercy's name and that she doesn't want to kill anyone. Lavernia *Daeva's niece. Took her in after the deaths of her parents. Daeva taught her witchcraft at the same time as she was teaching Bellatrix. Nazreen * A dark flower spirit that acts as her right-hand woman. Went to work with Orick as his assistant and also as a spy for Daeva. However, Nazreen decides to leave her and Orick when she was told that Daeva and Orick are getting married. Orick the Slayer * Originally, he offered her the youth of Earth's children and the Celeste grandchildren, in exchange for her help in defeating his enemy. However, they decided to get married after being together for a long time and got married. Trivia *The life potion that Daeva uses is much like the potion used by The Sanderson sisters from Hocus Pocus. *Daeva is Indian for "evil spirit." Gallery Daeva's daughters.jpg|Bellatrix and Mercy Nazreen1.jpg|Nazreen Orick's other form.png|Orick the Slayer Daeva1.jpg|Main outfit Daeva2.jpg|Fancy Category:Skyebreeze Category:Females Category:No Center Category:Evil Category:Mothers Category:Witches